kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Utopia
http://i377.photobucket.com/albums/oo218/leo828/safety-2.gif __TOC__ =What is Utopia?= you-toh-pee-ah –noun #An imaginary island as described in Sir Thomas More's Utopia (1516) as enjoying perfection in law, politics, etc. #An ideal place or state.(haha irony) #Any visionary system of political or social perfection. #An interesting place filled with people, chaos, and everything else. #A place of wonder and enchantment. Current Room Owner/Resident Moderators: Owner [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AngelAndariel AngelAndariel] Resident Moderators: VampShadoe Current Mods Who hang out from time to time Frogmanex Gevock Cartrodus Room Specific / General Rules General General rules Room Specific Specific trends for the room : *Speaking about religion or politics is ok. Speaking. Not arguing, trolling or web-hurling e-objects across the room. ;) *Links to other places (including gaming sites) are very welcome. Share funny things! (and keep it pg -13) *If you silence-dodge (come back with an alt to troll MOAR), the silence of your main account will be extended. *If you copy-pasta a whisper, you take responsibility of the content, be it silencable. *No biting new people !! Known ones are ok though. *English Only. *DON'T PLAY WITH THE TROLLS! You don't know where they've been! *Official Room Greeting is "Hi, utopians" *Don't get VampShadoe angry, she's part Hulk =P *Stealing VampShadoe's shadow, or stealing AngelAndariel's wings is a sure-fire way to make them love you forever. *Correct spelling is a good way to be welcomed. *It is not Sparta. It is Utopia. *Note this is Utopia ,not Utrollpia!! (Trolls be warn) Regulars *Almighty_Thokar *AndySk8s *Animeal *benben47 *Comrade_Somnios *concernforufos *donepwninn *ETHANR26 *fdsasdf *gorgakthedragon *Gothomguy *jar4833 *jeit *KingKoolBeans *Kristine6475 *leo828 *LilSmith91 *logo2462 *mac0angel *NagaruLives *NinjaDragon1800 *sd360 *SirSpoogie *thechat *tinylog *Valmoer *vampirefastcode *Vanilla_Bear *Xelica *XgodwarX Ex-Regulars *Anathemazing *Dionysus19 *firefur *Gl1tch *jdawg2o4 *Seaflame *skelly45670 Quotes * NagaruLives: Who is UtopianEditor KingKoolBeans: evil sd360: wrd who is it KingKoolBeans: Darth Vader sd360: he is to busy KingKoolBeans: Sephiroth sd360: he has a lot on is plate KingKoolBeans: The jonas Brothers sd360: nah they are to gay KingKoolBeans: Satan sd360: he has time but cant deliver KingKoolBeans: Anti- Anonamous sd360: IDK KingKoolBeans: Kurt Cobain's Ghost sd360: You guys wanna make up some new qoutes? KingKoolBeans: ^you can use this stuff sd360: maybe KingKoolBeans: Ganondorf sd360: let qoute this sd360: he is a wizard he doesnt know how to use the internet! KingKoolBeans: Team rocket KingKoolBeans: Dracula Valor1204: Quoting is good for the brain Valor1204: Barney NagaruLives: Who is UtopianEditor KingKoolBeans: evil sd360: wrd who is it KingKoolBeans: Darth Vader sd360: he is to busy KingKoolBeans: Sephiroth sd360: he has a lot on is plate KingKoolBeans: The jonas Brothers sd360: nah they are to gay KingKoolBeans: Satan sd360: he has time but cant deliver KingKoolBeans: Anti- Anonamous sd360: IDK KingKoolBeans: Kurt Cobain's Ghost sd360: You guys wanna make up some new qoutes? KingKoolBeans: ^you can use this stuff sd360: maybe KingKoolBeans: Ganondorf sd360: let qoute this sd360: he is a wizard he doesnt know how to use the internet! KingKoolBeans: Team rocket KingKoolBeans: Dracula Valor1204: Quoting is good for the brainValor1204: Barney Other points of interest * Stop posting 4chan memes in Utopia Other Stuff * Stuck on a game, or anything else? Use the rope. It's under the window, to the left of the door. Make sure that the window is open though. If it doesn't work, jiggle the doorknob twice. Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Warning